With regard to certain devices that are supported, such as hydro-electric generators, there is a need in terms of providing a mount which enables a low static spring rate for reasons of thermal stability and nominal support, among others. In the course of operation, low amplitude cyclic loads can also be imparted. There is a need to be able to provide greater dynamic stiffness of these mounts in order to buffer or dampen these vibratory loads. It would be very desirable to provide such discrete isolation in a single integrated device.